


cabin fever (the perfect sky is torn)

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, member love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kanjani8 take Ryo to the mountains to forget about it all, but it’s a little hard to forget what’s right in front of his face.





	cabin fever (the perfect sky is torn)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for k8_exchange 2009.

Ryo eyes the bright yellow jacket with the fur collar skeptically. “What is that?”

“It’s a coat,” replies Hina, speaking slowly like Ryo is stupid.

“I’m starting to hate the color yellow,” Ryo mumbles under his breath. Seeing Hina’s eyes start to narrow, he quickly adds, “It looks awfully comfortable, though! But Shingo…” He presses his lips together and chooses his words carefully. “It’s the middle of _summer_. What do I need a heavy coat for?”

“They were on clearance,” Hina states proudly. “I got one for everybody.”

“That’s… nice of you,” says Ryo, accepting the coat while mentally making room for it in his already stuffed closet.

Hina grins toothily and pats Ryo on the back. “Don’t store it away just yet – you never know when you’ll need it.”

When Ryo gets home, he shoves it in the back of the closet along with the other yellow shit people have gotten him over the years.

He doesn’t think about it again.

~*~

_Some months later_

“Which one of you stole my planner?” Ryo accuses the room as a whole. “I have no idea what time my meeting is!”

“Why are you staring at _me_?” Yoko replies, folding his arms disapprovingly. “I didn’t take your stupid planner.”

“Ryo-chan is super busy lately, isn’t he?” Yasu ponders out loud from where he’s settled in Subaru’s lap. “Maybe losing your planner is a good thing!”

Ryo cuts his eyes over to him, and Yasu immediately holds up his hands. “I don’t have it!” he squeaks.

“ _I_ have it,” a voice booms from behind Ryo, and he spins around to find himself face-to-face with an unimpressed Hina, who is waving Ryo’s precious planner carelessly in one hand. “When were you going to tell us that you have two days off this month?”

There’s a collective gasp, mostly because Ryo having _one_ day off is rare enough. “Ryo-chan!” Maru declares, frowning, and Ryo has the decency to look sheepish.

“The same reason I didn’t tell anyone,” Ryo replies, looking at the floor. “I just want to relax on those days.”

“And relax you will,” Hina says in a tone that leads Ryo to believe that nothing good can follow those words, a belief which strengthens as Hina meets Yoko’s eyes and shares a knowing glance. “We’re going to the mountains!”

“Ooh, for Canjani?” Maru asks excitedly. “How fun!”

“No, stupid,” Hina says, and Maru grins as Hina bops him on the head. “We’re going for Ryo-chan.”

“What’s in the mountains?” Subaru wonders out loud. “It’s _winter_. Won’t it be cold?”

Yasu perks up at that. “Ah, the coats! Hina-chan has been planning this, hasn’t he?”

Hina offers a haughty expression and Ryo resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Really, I don’t want to go anywhere,” he tries again. “I have two days to myself before I have to begin concert preparations with NEWS -”

“And then we won’t see you for a long time!” Yoko cuts him off. “All in favor of going to the mountains?”

“Hai!” five voices cheer.

Everyone turns to look at Ohkura, who is sleeping.

“Majority rules,” Hina announces, and Ryo feels like kicking something small and fluffy.

He feels a little better when Ohkura squirms and makes a face at the loud noise.

~*~

Ryo walks towards the train platform, laden with several bags and a very large thermos of strong black coffee. The only thing worse than being up at six-thirty in the morning on his day off is being _woken up_ even earlier, which was his only motivation for being here at all.

It’s not hard to spot the rainbow of coats with fur collars congregating by the food stand, although Ryo has to blink a few times before he believes that there is in fact a pink one.

“Uchi!” he screams, earning the attention of the scattered other patrons (and dirty looks – it _is_ six-thirty in the morning) as he jogs the few remaining feet between them and abandons his bags – but not his coffee – to pull his old friend into a man hug.

Uchi pushes him away and cringes. “Ryo-chan is too loud.”

Ryo’s face hurts a little from grinning.

“Surprise,” Yoko and Hina whisper in unison, both appearing on either side of Uchi and gently petting his head.

“There’s indoor plumbing, right?” Uchi asks hopefully, and Yoko just grabs onto Uchi’s hair and pulls his head around in circles.

“Here comes the traaaaaaaaaain!” Subaru wails, running down the line with Maru hot on his heels.

“I will never understand their impossible energy,” Ohkura mumbles sleepily from where he’s holding up the wall.

As if on cue, Subaru, Maru, and Yasu burst out into the chorus of My Last Train, much to the annoyance of Uchi and Ohkura. Ryo’s just happy that they’re on key, feeling a lot more optimistic about this sudden trip now that it’s the eight of them.

He’d kind of missed sleeping on Uchi on the train, even if Uchi is much taller now.

~*~

He feels like a Ryo popsicle when he wakes, hugging his fat yellow coat close to him along with the person who is currently serving as his pillow.

It doesn’t smell like Uchi, and Ryo peeks one eye open in concern.

“He needed a break,” Ohkura tells him, looking highly amused. “You’re a clingy fucker when you’re cold.”

Ryo shoves him away and stretches, blinking at the commotion around him. Yoko, Hina, and Maru are playing a very loud word association game, Yasu and Subaru are huddled in the back (conducting secret business, Ryo’s sure), and Uchi is reading a magazine under about six blankets.

Wordlessly, Ryo reaches across the aisle and snatches one of the blankets.

“Hey!” Uchi exclaims. “My mom made these.”

Ryo ignores him and curls back up in Ohkura’s lap, immediately noticing the difference between Ohkura’s corduroy-covered thighs and Uchi’s chicken legs. Ohkura shifts but doesn’t make him move, fingers lightly stroking Ryo’s hair out of his face like it’s an unconscious reaction.

The rest of his nap is more peaceful than if he’d been in an actual (quiet) bed.

~*~

“I see why you got a good deal on it,” Yoko says blankly to Hina as they look around the one-room bungalow.

“It’s one night!” Hina replies, a little too defensively. “At least the heat works.”

“It’s not _that_ small,” Maru says cheerfully, dropping his bags and flopping down on the couch. “I bet this pulls out into a bed.”

“Dibs!” Ryo and Uchi call out at the same time, then share a smug look while the others grimace.

Ohkura plops down next to Maru and appears to size up the couch. “This could totally hold three people. Third!”

“I’m not sleeping in the middle,” Ryo declares.

“Yes you are,” Uchi and Ohkura reply together, then Ohkura smirks at Ryo. “Majority rules.”

“I guess that leaves us with the floor,” Subaru says. He doesn’t look too heartbroken about it as he unrolls his sleeping bag.

Hina and Yoko rush to set up theirs as well, creating a multicolored, makeshift mattress that Ryo assumed they were all going to pass out on when the time came. Maru and Yasu supply blankets, and Ryo’s a little impressed at the way his Kansai bandmates came prepared.

“Liquor run!” Yoko yells, zipping up his black coat and situating his fluffy earmuffs. “Put in your order or drink whatever we get you.”

“Whatever _I_ pay for, you mean,” Ohkura mutters.

“ _Tacchon_ ,” Subaru whines, plopping down into Ohkura’s lap. “Can we have some money to buy booze?”

“ _Please_?” Hina and Yoko chorus, trying to look cute.

Meanwhile, Yasu is pulling out tiny bottles of hard liquor he’d snuck in his bag. He catches Ryo looking and winks.

“I’m not giving you assholes my bank card,” Ohkura says firmly, pushing Subaru to the floor and looking like it takes a lot of effort to stand up. “Give Ryo-chan your drink orders and the two of us will go.”

“Wha-?” Ryo sputters irritably, then rolls his eyes at the glare on Ohkura’s face. “Fine, let’s just go and get it over with.”

Ryo forgets what the others want halfway down the street and Ohkura hadn’t been listening to begin with, so they just pick up a few cases of beer and figure that everyone will deal.

“We should probably get some food too,” Ryo muses as they pass by a little market. “Maybe Uchi should have come with us.”

“Why, so he could bitch the whole time?” Ohkura scoffs, balancing the cases in his arms. “This is heavy, I’ll take it back to the cabin and you can grab something to eat. We’ll go out to dinner or something.”

“Whatever,” Ryo agrees, turning towards the store.

“Wait,” Ohkura says, shifting his burden to one arm in order to reach into his pocket. He flicks a card at Ryo and adds, “Eight-six-seven-six.”

It takes Ryo a second to realize that Ohkura just gave him his pin number. “You want me to use your bank card?”

Ohkura shrugs. “I trust you. This shit is heavy, I’m heading back now.”

Ryo watches him leave, turning the card over and over in his hand before it occurs to him to save the number in his phone before he forgets it. As he does so, he notices that he has absolutely no service and hopes that nothing bad happens between now and when he gets back to the cabin.

Although, he thinks as he picks the ingredients for his favorite meal (shopper’s privilege), being stranded in the mountains might be preferable to spending the night with seven drunk Kansai men, even if he’s strangely looking forward to going back to sleep.

~*~

It feels like a big justice has been served when Hina and Yoko are the designated ones to freeze their asses off in the cold and grill all of the meat and vegetables Ryo bought, along with some soba noodles Yasu happened to have in his bag (under the liquor, Ryo imagines).

Maru volunteers to help, just because he’s Maru. He cuts everything up into giant chunks and pops them onto kabob sticks he found in the kitchen drawers.

Because he’s not completely heartless, Ryo bundles up and sits on the steps next to them to have a smoke. Maru and Hina pretend to have sword fights with their kabobs, and Ryo pretends not to notice when a big piece of onion flies off of Hina’s stick onto the ground.

“Now my kabob is bigger than yours!” Maru booms, lifting both arms in triumph.

“ _Nobody’s_ kabob is bigger than Hina’s,” Yoko points out with a high-pitched laugh; he’s already on his second beer.

“Whoa, you guys,” Subaru says as he wanders out the door, big red coat swallowing him up. “I think it’s going to storm.”

Everything pauses while they all look up, watching the angry clouds form in the sky, hovering low. Hina gulps audibly, ignoring the grill until the fire rises enough to demand his attention.

“Well,” Yoko finally says. “Looks like we’re staying in tonight.”

Nobody argues, and reluctantly Yoko returns to poking the coals.

A weight appears next to Ryo, his cigarette snatched from his lips. “Hey-” he starts, then sees Ohkura giving him a patronizing look as he crushes the butt in the dirt.

“I hope you have a death wish, Tacchon,” Hina says, whistling as he abandons the grill completely to watch the two who are staring each other down on the porch steps.

“I don’t like the smell,” Ohkura says firmly. “Being as you’re sleeping _next_ to me, I’d appreciate if you didn’t smoke while we’re here.”

Ryo narrows his eyes, seeing absolutely no fear in Ohkura’s expression. There are a lot of things he could have said, he could have unleashed his wrath or demanded that Uchi sleep in the middle or even pull out another cigarette and light up right there, but all he does is purse his lips together and say, in an even tone, “Does anybody have any gum?”

“Ooh, I think I do!” Yasu replies, scrambling back into the cabin and returning with three different flavors for Ryo to choose from. He picks whatever’s in the green packaging out of spite, then makes a face when it turns out to be sour apple.

Ohkura chuckles, but it’s not mocking. While the others gape at the lack of _brawling_ between them, Ohkura stretches and drapes one arm casually over Ryo’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

Ryo grunts, chewing thoughtfully and wondering when he started caring what Ohkura thinks.

~*~

The storm hits the minute they sit down to eat, the kabobs only partially burned from Hina’s negligence but they’re too hungry to complain much.

It tastes a little better with the BBQ sauce Yasu had produced from his bag (“Do you have fucking 7-Eleven in there or something?” Hina asked in amazement), and for a brief, shining moment in time Ryo experiences peace while the eight of them chow down in silence.

Until the belching contest commences, started by Yoko and continued by Subaru and Yasu, who put out surprisingly decent results for being such little guys. Ryo’s used to such behavior and ignores them, but he can’t ignore the scandalized look on Uchi’s face and bursts out laughing.

“Must you do that at the _table_?” Uchi asks, despite the fact that there is no table and they’re eating on their laps.

“Hey Uchi,” Hina says with his mouth full. “Better the attic than the basement!”

Subaru and Maru laugh hysterically, and Uchi just rolls his eyes.

Then the power goes out.

In true Kanjani8 fashion, the initial shock only lasts until someone squeals from being poked somewhere in the dark. A flicker of light appears and brightens to show Yasu’s face, shadows bouncing off his features as he places a single candle on top of the mantle.

“I only have a couple,” Yasu tells them. “Use them sparingly.”

“It’s the middle of the day,” Yoko says, stumbling as he gets to his feet. “We can open the blinds.”

It doesn’t make that much of a difference, the sky completely gray as what looks like ice rain falls down in buckets.

“I wonder if they’ll still let us go to the bath,” Hina wonders out loud.

“Are you crazy?” Uchi squeaks. “It’s got to be freezing outside!”

“Let’s go!” Subaru exclaims, nearly tripping over the sea of bodies as he races for the door. Maru is right behind him, followed by Yoko and Hina.

On his way out, Yasu looks over his shoulder at the three who haven’t moved. “You’re not going to bathe?”

“There’s a tub here,” Uchi says, pointing. “Have fun catching pneumonia.”

Yasu sticks his tongue out and leaves.

Ryo waits about half a minute before he heaves a sigh towards the mess the others left. “I guess I’ll clean up,” he says pointedly.

“I’ll take the first bath,” Uchi announces, flouncing towards the bathroom.

“Here,” Ohkura says, helpfully holding his paper plate out for Ryo to take.

Ryo snatches it and plots how to murder people in their sleep as he picks up after his bandmates. There are trash bags in one of the kitchen drawers and Ryo fills an entire one, sticking it outside the front door in a lightning-fast move before he can let in any cold air.

If there’s one thing Ryo likes about Ohkura, it’s that he’s quiet. The younger man just sits on the couch, nursing a beer and staring off into space, one hand absently rubbing the soft material of his pants. Once the place is clean enough (Ryo may have “accidentally” dumped some crumbs onto the fortress of sleeping bags), he sinks back into the couch and closes his eyes, enjoying the tranquility while it lasts.

Which is only until Uchi emerges from the bathroom, hair wrapped in a pink towel with flannel pajamas under a fleece robe and thick rainbow socks. “Um, guys?”

Ryo and Ohkura both grunt with matching tones of annoyance.

“As you know, the power is out,” Uchi states the obvious. “Which means the heater on the tub is out too.”

“Is the hot _water_ still on?” Ryo asks.

“If it was, I wouldn’t have to tell you anything,” Uchi snaps back. “It ran out right when I filled the tub. I covered it up, but I don’t know if it will stay warm for more than one bath.”

When Ryo turns to look at Ohkura, the other is already looking at him. “Go ahead,” Ohkura says, monotone. “I can go without.”

“No, because then I have to smell you all night,” Ryo replies. “Is the tub big, Uchi?”

“It’s okay,” Uchi replies with a shrug. He lowers the towel turban and dries his hair in portions. “Big enough to share, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Fine with me,” Ryo says, heaving himself up and navigating through all of the randomly-placed bags until he reaches the one door in the whole cabin, bringing the candle with him. “Coming, Tacchon?”

Ohkura has a strange look on his face, but after a brief hesitation he nods and follows him in. Ryo isn’t too keen on washing with cold water and apparently neither is Ohkura, because they both strip off their clothes and submerge themselves in the still-warm water.

They start off at opposite ends of the tub with their legs overlapping, but Ohkura’s are long and he ends up kicking Ryo in the side, which has Ryo turning around so that he’s between Ohkura’s knees and therefore the first to wash his hair. He doesn’t expect any help but doesn’t turn away Ohkura’s fingers on his scalp, rubbing in the shampoo and almost putting Ryo to sleep.

He doesn’t realize that he’s practically laying on Ohkura until the latter shoves his head under the water to rinse, scrubbing at Ryo’s hair in a valiant attempt to get most of the shampoo out without actually spraying more (ice cold) water on it. Ryo runs out of air before he’s done and Ohkura laughs, giving him a minute to catch his breath before dunking him again, finishing washing Ryo’s hair to his satisfaction and pulling him back up by his long bangs.

Ohkura’s pout is dangerous when Ryo opens his eyes. “My turn?”

It’s only fair and Ryo motions for Ohkura to turn around, repeating the process and spending a little more time than necessary working the shampoo into Ohkura’s scalp due to the soft little noises of satisfaction he makes. When he can finally drag himself away, he finds great joy in pushing the other’s head under the now soapy water to return the favor, even though at this point it probably doesn’t make much of a difference.

“Since when do you like coconut?” Ryo asks, wrinkling his nose at the unfamiliar scent.

“I don’t,” Ohkura replies, looking confused. “I must have grabbed the wrong bag.”

Ryo peers over the edge of the tub and sees a sparkly handprint dangling from the strap. “I think it’s Yasu’s.”

Ohkura shrugs and dunks himself this time, making bubbles under the water.

Once his hair is as clean as it’s going to get, they wash as well as they can and lounge in the now lukewarm water, neither one in a hurry to get out. The candle flickering across the room is mesmerizing to Ryo and he almost doesn’t notice himself being turned around and pulled back until he feels Ohkura warm against his back.

He thinks he should say something, but all that comes out is a deep breath of contentment.

“This is probably the worst time to say this,” Ohkura breaks the silence, his voice low but somehow louder than if he’d been screaming. “But I like you.”

Ryo blinks, the water splashing as he taps his own leg habitually. “Oh.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Ohkura goes on, speaking fast. “I guess I read the atmosphere wrong.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ryo tells him, biting his lip determinedly as he sits up and turns around to look at Ohkura in the candlelight. “I’ve felt closer to you today.”

Ohkura’s face lights up, and it’s such a pleasant sight that Ryo thinks he could actually return his feelings, if just to be responsible for Ohkura’s happiness. Unconsciously he licks his lips and leans in, closing his eyes and breaking the water once again by lifting a hand to brace himself on Ohkura’s collarbone.

Ohkura responds with a gasp before his head tilts, his lips pressing firmly to Ryo’s and moving, kissing him resolutely. More splashing as both of Ohkura’s hands slide up into Ryo’s wet hair, pulling him closer until Ryo’s practically straddling Ohkura’s lap. He feels the evidence of Ohkura’s desire against his leg and starts, causing Ohkura to freeze in his motions.

“I, um,” Ryo sputters, glad that Ohkura can’t see how red he is in the dark. “Do you want me to..?”

“Do you want to?” Ohkura asks, sounding surprised. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t, I can do it myself -”

He stops short when Ryo’s breath hitches at the thought of Ohkura touching himself. “This is weird, I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s not,” Ryo says, pulling Ohkura into another kiss that becomes more heated as his hand drifts up Ohkura’s thigh. The closer he gets, the harder Ohkura kisses him and the more he wants to do this, fingers wrapping around the hard flesh that pushes back as Ohkura arches into his touch. He moans softly and Ryo drinks it up, stroking faster until Ohkura reaches for him and Ryo didn’t know how aroused he was until Ohkura squeezes him from base to tip.

“Tacchon,” he gasps, and Ohkura nearly bangs his head on the edge of the tub as Ryo covers him completely, both emitting little noises with each breath as the other tugs on his cock. As he gets closer to release, Ryo feels an ache deep inside him and wonders what _else_ is in Yasu’s bag, but he can’t bring himself to pull away long enough to find out.

Besides, Ohkura’s beautiful when he comes, his moan echoing off the walls and in Ryo’s ears long after he’s done. The candlelight illuminates his face as he throws his head back, his mouth parted and his body trembling with the force of his release. Just the way he feels pulsing in Ryo’s hand is enough to get him off, mouth latching on to the expanse of neck as his body rocks into Ohkura’s still-moving hand.

Ryo’s kissing slows down with his breathing, and soon he finds himself resting against Ohkura’s chest while the other wraps one arm around him.

“That kind of defeated the purpose,” Ohkura says, breathlessly, and they both dissolve into laughter.

~*~

Uchi’s reading when they return to the main room, using the light of his phone to see.

“The others aren’t back yet?” Ryo asks casually as he returns the candle to its place.

“Nope,” Uchi replies without moving his eyes from the page. “If you want to wait until they return to make your announcement, I understand.”

Ryo pauses, turning around and fixing Uchi with what he hopes is a blank look. “What announcement?”

“That you and Tacchon are _together_ , of course,” Uchi says simply, pushing his glasses up as he flips the page. “I’m not deaf, you know.”

Ryo can feel his face flushing and jumps when Ohkura pats him on the pack. “Jealous, Uchi?” Ohkura teases.

“Absolutely not,” Uchi replies with a laugh. “And keep the gay over on your side of the bed, will you? I wouldn’t want to catch it.”

Ryo’s snorting before he can stop himself, and he exchanges a look with Ohkura for a half a second before they’re both pouncing on Uchi, attacking him with tickling fingers and making him screech and slap at them anywhere he can reach.

Which is of course how the others find them, and Yoko starts to unbutton his shirt before he presumably figures out that it’s not actually what it looks like.

“We brought food!” Maru announces, slurring a _lot_ and placing a bunch of bags on the floor, followed by his person.

“Good food,” Hina clarifies, not that sober himself. “This old couple we ran into at the bath owns that restaurant down the street, and they gave us a sweet deal on account of the weather.”

“Thank you, snowstorm!” Subaru exclaims, doing some kind of funky rain dance right there in the entry way.

“Hey, where’s my bag?” Yasu asks suddenly, squinting to look past the others.

“Um, in the bathroom,” Ohkura says sheepishly. “I grabbed yours by mistake, sorry.”

Yasu gives him an odd look as he heads to the bathroom and returns with his bag. “You didn’t go in here, did you?”

Both Ryo and Ohkura shake their heads. “Just to grab the shampoo,” adds Ohkura.

“Whew, okay,” Yasu says, holding the bag close to him.

Ryo starts to narrow his eyes suspiciously, but then Yoko is in his face, pointing wildly. “Why-why are _both_ of you nodding?”

“We had to share, big deal,” Ohkura replies calmly. “Fucking Uchi ran out the hot water.”

Uchi blows a raspberry at him.

Yoko stares into Ryo’s eyes. “Dokkun, you’re keeping something from me~”

Yasu drops his bag and gasps. “You had sex!”

“Who had sex?” Subaru jumps in, looking from Ryo to the bathroom and back to Ryo. “Is she still in there?”

Ohkura clasps his hands to his forehead as he reaches for the cooler. “Maybe this will make sense if I drink more.”

“No, no.” Yoko grabs Subaru’s hands and shakes them roughly. “Ryo-chan and Tacchon had sex!”

Ryo rolls his eyes. “No we didn’t.”

“ _Technically_ we did,” Ohkura offers with a smirk.

“My _ears_ ,” Uchi complains.

Hina shoves past all of them and grabs Ryo’s face. “Is this what you want, Ryo-chan?”

He’s so serious that Ryo can’t bring himself to make fun of him. “I think so.”

“Aw,” Subaru and Yasu chorus, leaning their heads together and making a heart with their hands.

“Really?” Ohkura’s voice demands Ryo’s attention, the insecurity warming his heart and making him reach for Ohkura’s hand.

“Really,” Ryo says firmly, looking deep into Ohkura’s eyes.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss,” Maru and Subaru chant, quickly joined by Yasu.

“I’m not going to let you exploit-” Ryo starts, but is halted by Ohkura’s lips on his.

When they pull apart, he can’t remember what he was so angry about.

“You know,” Yoko starts, “if you two want to have sex tonight, I won’t mind at all.”

Ryo sets his jaw, and Ohkura must have a similar look because Yoko puts his hands up in defense. “I’m just saying.”

The chatter dies while they eat and Ryo’s attention drifts out the window, where the snow is still coming strong and the sky is as dark as night.

Sunshine and rainbows are overrated, anyway.

> ~omake~

“Wake up, lazy asses.”

“Fuck off,” Ryo growls into Ohkura’s shoulder. “I’m sleeping.”

“You’re _spooning_ ,” Uchi corrects.

In retaliation, Ryo rolls completely on top of Ohkura and gives him a good hump.

Uchi makes a gagging noise and thankfully disappears.

“Ryo-chan,” Ohkura grumbles, hands grasping Ryo’s hips to halt him. “Let me wake up first.”

Despite his pounding headache, Ryo smiles stupidly against Ohkura’s warm skin.

Forty-five minutes and a traumatized Uchi later, Ryo shrugs into his big yellow coat and stumbles outside, where Hina and Yoko are sitting on the porch swing like a pair of old men while Subaru, Maru, and Yasu have a snowball fight.

He watches them for a moment, then turns to the swinging Ossan. “Coffee?” he asks by way of greeting.

They stare back at him like zombies, blank enough for Ryo to understand that they are all in the same boat. Before he resigns himself to brewing a pot himself (or walking down the street for some), the scent of strong coffee wafts past his nose, followed by an actual cup and saucer.

The smell alone wakes him up, and he looks over into the amused eyes of Ohkura. “I love you,” Ryo says seriously.

Ohkura laughs and loops an arm around Ryo’s waist. “You’re so easy, Ryo-chan.”

Ryo ignores him and drinks his delicious hot coffee, barely swallowing before the back of his pants are pulled out and something very cold and wet is shoved down them.

His shriek had to have woken the entire resort, along with the booming laughter from all seven of his bandmates. He’s half tempted to throw his coffee in Ohkura’s face, but that would be a waste of good coffee. Instead he digs the snow out the best he can and leans uncomfortably against the doorway, paying no mind to Ohkura when the other stands behind him.

“Think of it this way,” Ohkura whispers, speaking low enough for no one else to hear. “At least now you’ll be numb.”

Ryo snorts and sips his coffee slowly. He doesn’t care how cute Ohkura is, nobody gets into his pants until the second cup.


End file.
